


Missed You

by pastelackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Riding, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelackles/pseuds/pastelackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a tease when it comes to touching Castiel’s wings, and the angel has to put the hunter in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

Castiel was having a leisurely day back at the bunker. Sam and Dean had gone out on a small case not far outside of the city and Cas made the decision to stay behind. Not because he didn’t want to; he always loved to be around the two brothers, but because he was having a serious problem.

A wing problem.

Cas decided to wait until the Winchesters were gone before he stretched out his sore and aching wings, allowing them to flex and relax after being cramped up for a while. Cas knew his wings wouldn’t harm the human brothers, but he was worried about Dean when they were out for the pure reason that Dean knew what touching Cas’ wings did to him. He was such a fucking tease and he would make sure to touch his wings whenever he got the chance. Sure, it felt amazing, but it was hard to keep his composure when Dean decided to touch them in front of Sam or when Castiel was trying to focus on research. Angel wings were the most erogenous zones on the beings and ever since Cas told this to Dean he never let him live it down.

So, alone in the bunker, Cas walked around with his wings at their full span to relax without fear of an unwanted erection from his lover. Castiel assumed that Dean wouldn’t be home until later that evening, so he figured he had lots of time to keep them exposed.

Much to Cas’ surprise this was not the case. He heard the familiar rattling of the door handle and footsteps before he had the chance to tuck his wings away, and then there was Dean standing in the main room with a smirk plastered across his smug face.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said lowly, biting on his lower lip as he slid onto the couch beside Cas.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel replied simply, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. “Where is Sam?”

Dean chuckled as he gazed at the blue-eyed angel. “He went out to have a few drinks. But I wanted to come see you… Good thing I did.” The hunter kept that same smug demeanour upon his features as he brought a hand up to touch Cas’ wings.

Castiel immediately grabbed the human’s wrist and glared at him. “Not now.” He stated firmly, but Dean just pouted.

“Come on, you know you love it when I touch your wings…” He trailed off with a drawl as he managed to break out of the angel’s grip and buried his hand in the ebony feathers. Cas’ breath hitched and he continued to narrow his eyes at the hunter.

“Stop it, Dean.” Castiel growled, even though he was seriously enjoying the burst of excitement and arousal that flooded through him at the simple touch. Dean just completely ignored Cas’ forced protests and began to play with the feathers, twisting and tugging and massaging all along them.

After a moment, Cas finally let out a low moan, making Dean’s smirk grow even wider. “See? You can’t resist me.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and breathed out. “Shut up.”

“Ooh… what are you gonna do, spank me?” Dean threatened playfully. This time, it was Cas’ turn to smirk.

“Yes.” He responded casually, and Dean’s pupils immediately dilated in pure lust. Castiel stared at the hunter for a moment before grabbing onto his waist, standing up, and pushing him over the armrest of the couch. Dean let out a huff at the impact, but obediently pushed his hips out for the angel. Cas licked over his chapped lips and quickly went to work on undoing Dean’s belt and jeans, tugging them down swiftly. He was greeted by the always pleasant sight of Dean’s ass clad in a tight pair of lacy black panties, something that Dean knew drove Cas crazy. Castiel let out an audible groan at the sight and began to run his hand along the soft curve of his lover’s ass. “You had this all planned out for me, didn’t you?” He growled out in a rough tone. “Wanted to be bad so you could get spanked.” Cas accentuated his point with a rough slap on Dean’s sensitive skin, watching as it turned a soft red beneath his hand.

Dean yelped at the impact and eagerly nodded his head, digging his nails into the material of the sofa. “Y-Yes, Cas…” He stammered helplessly. “Wanted you to spank me like a bad boy.”

Castiel took that as a sign to keep going. He spanked and slapped and hit all over Dean’s ass until the flesh was bright red, handprints clearly visible throughout. Dean whined at every spank as his cock hardened considerably within the panties. Cas also got aroused from the act and soon slipped off his trench coat, unbuttoning his shirt frantically as he tossed the garments to the side. Once the angel ended his spanking session, he pulled his hands away and went to work on unbuckling his belt. Dean stayed over the side of the couch and tugged off his jacket, flannel, and undershirt as fast as he possibly could. “Come on, Cas. Please.” The hunter begged, encouraging Castiel to move faster.

When Cas was finally naked he brought his hands back to Dean and slowly pulled off the panties, watching as they slid across the bruising skin and down the human’s toned thighs. Cas was about to begin prepping Dean when he noticed something. Fit snugly in between Dean’s legs was a plug that they had purchased together recently. Cas didn’t even know that Dean would bring it on the hunt, but it was definitely a well appreciated surprise.

“Got yourself all ready for me, I see.” Cas said with an amused chuckle, beginning to carefully remove the plug from his beloved. Dean mewled and arched his back, shivering at the pleasure.

“Yeah, Cas. Knew that I’d want you to fuck me as soon as I got home.”

Castiel smiled at that and put the plug to the side before he hoisted Dean onto his feet, tugging his hair back so he could whisper gruffly into the hunter’s ear. “I want you to ride me and touch my wings while you do so, understood?”

Dean felt his cheeks flush at the request and he replied with an obedient. “Yes, sir.” Before Cas made himself comfortable on the couch. Castiel always appeared to be the dominating type, and that was one of Dean’s favourite things about him. The way he could put him in his place with a simple facial expression or a word, inside the bedroom or out, was a massive turn on.

The hunter slowly climbed into the angel’s lap and barely had enough time to warn him before he sunk down on his thick cock, a muffled groan falling off his lips.

“Fuck… Just like that…” Cas encouraged, resting his hands on Dean’s waist as he began to rock his hips. Dean’s hands instantaneously flew up to the angel’s gorgeous, dark feathers and started tugging, eliciting a loud moan from Castiel. “Harder. Come on, baby, ride my cock like you mean it. I know you want it. I know you’ve been aching for it.”

Dean responded to Castiel’s words by bouncing up and down on his hard cock, starting off slow but gradually gaining speed until they were both nearly screaming. It was definitely a good thing that Sam wasn’t home. He would have certainly heard them, considering the two of them were never really quiet during sex. Dean threw his head back and panted each time he slammed himself down on Cas’ length, tugging harder and harder on the lush feathers. “Cas, oh fuck yes, Cas!” Dean shouted out as his lover’s cock found the sweet spot inside of him, making the green-eyed human bounce even faster until he was practically dripping with sweat.

Cas felt like he was going to explode with pleasure from the feeling of Dean’s tight hole around his length, as well as the sensation of his boyfriend yanking repeatedly on his feathers, hitting him in all the right places. It was only a few more bounces before Dean was gasping out. “I’m close… I’m gonna cum, Cas…”

Castiel brought his hands down to Dean’s ass and gave a rough squeeze to the aching skin, vocalizing his reassurance with a grunt. “Cum for me, Dean.”

That was all it took for the hunter to yell out Castiel’s name as his orgasm hit him, ropes of cum spurting out onto his pale stomach. The vision of Dean reaching his climax was enough to send Cas over the edge as well, crying out his lover’s name as he released inside of Dean’s hole.

It took a few moments of panting and heavy breathing before either of them could begin to come to their senses, Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas as his head was buried in the angel’s shoulder.

“Missed you.” Dean murmured out with a lazy smile, making Cas chuckle fondly, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

“Missed you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first official Destiel oneshot I've written. I hope you guys enjoyed! xo


End file.
